Sold
by dakotaroyannexo
Summary: It was just another day at the auction for me, but I wouldn't ever think that this day would change my life.
1. Chapter 1

_Same thing, different week_. It was the normal routine for me. I thought to myself as I tied the small piece of clothing my 'owner' threw at me. I fixed my hair and walked out of the bathroom, well more like stumbled out. The 4 inch heels I was forced to wear didn't make it any better. "I'm ready!" I call out from the empty room, my voice echoing off the walls. "Follow me." He tells me, having a tight grip on my wrist.

The car ride was silent, as always. The driver opened the door and letting me out. I walked as quickly as I could to the red brick building without falling, the sound of my heels racking my brain. There was the sound of the auctioneer yelling out prices, the smell of cigarettes and beer floated in the room as I walked in. He pushed me into dimly lit room, several other girls just as whored up as I was. We were all here for the exact same thing.

_To be sold_.

I looked into the crowd of men, all in their 20's-30's. Accept one of them, one of them caught my eye. He looked around eighteen, his emerald green eyes and curly hair stuck out. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with black skinny jeans and a white pair of converse. As he smiled I noticed the dimples he had.

I followed the rest of the girls to the stage, making sure to go last in the line. When I heard my name called I looked out into the crowd, several people raising their hands. It went on for a few minutes until it silenced. The bid was at $1,000. Insane how much someone would pay for some useless girl, right? "Six thousand dollars!" The boy with the curly hair and emerald eyes yelled out. He smiled at me. "Sold for six thousand dollars by the young man in the white shirt!" The auctioneer yelled.

I stepped off the platform, walking over to him. He was with another guy, this guy had a quiff, maybe two inches high. "Zayn I don't even want to do this." I heard him mumble. "Well too fucking bad Styles! You've been moping around about that Frankie chick and its time you get some ass and get the fuck over it!" He yelled at him, obviously not caring who heard.

They both walked me to a black Range Rover, letting me climb into the back seat. "Here, babe" Harry threw a pair of shorts and a grey t-shirt at me. I slipped the clothes on, not caring if they saw me or not. Having people see my body was nothing new, I was 100% used to it. Unlike some of the other girls in the business I was somewhat confident of my body.

The car pulled into a rocky driveway. I climbed out of the car by myself and followed the two boys into the large house. "Uhm, I'll show you up to your room and then you can get a bit of rest..I guess." The boy Zayn had called 'Styles' said, grabbing my hand. I jumped a little and nodded following him up the stairs.

A gasp escaped my lips as I walked into the room. The walls were painted a light pastel purple, the headboard of the bed had several small dream catchers hanging from it. There was also a laptop and a brand new desk sitting in the corner. "I'm Harry and well...I'm not like most of the other guys there. I didn't want to." He looked down, his hands in his pockets. "Oh, well..Thanks? I guess. I'm going to go to bed now. Night." I told him, pointing towards the open door. "Night, sleep well." He smiled, walking out and closing the door. I took out the clips from my hair and kicked off the heels, my feet practically throbbing.

I layed in bed, enjoying the smell of crisp white sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up around 6AM, the sun peaking through the blinds. My suitcase was sitting in the corner of the room, next to the desk. Harry walked in the door, not bothering to knock. "Hey uh..I sorta looked through your clothes, they all seemed a bit...well..um, whore-ish I guess. So do you wanna go shopping for some new ones later?" He asked, his voice deep and slow. "Sure just let me get dressed, yeah?" he nodded and then shut the door. I got up from the bed and walked over to the suitcase, pulling out a pair of white washed jean shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank top.

I climbed into the shower and turned on the water, feeling the temperature rise. I scrubbed my hair and body, letting the scalding hot water beat on my back and turn my skin red. As the water began to go cold I stepped out, shutting it off. I dried off quickly and changed into the very much revealing outfit. I applied light lipgloss with mascara and eyeliner, putting my hair up in a bun.

I slipped on the white pair of flipflops and went downstairs. Harry was with Zayn, both sitting on the couch watching the game of football intensely. "Erm, I'm re-" I cut myself off, realizing that I left my wallet in my suitcase. "I forgot my wallet, i'll be right back!" I told them, turning around and running back into my room to grab the wallet. I opened it, only having fifteen fucking dollars. I can buy a t-shirt at the most.

"Alright, i'm ready." I sighed, walking towards the door. "You do know that I'm paying for your things, so why bring your wallet?" Harry grins at me. "No. I'm paying for my expenses." I tell him, practically climbing into the backseat with him. He leaned into my neck, biting my earlobe. "Remember, I own you and if I say i'm paying for your things, then i'm paying for your things." He smiles and leans back. I let out a sigh. "Fine, you butthole." Zayn let out a laugh from the front seat.

The mall was absolutely freezing, i'm surprised I didn't begin to shiver. "Can we go to a sweater shop or something?" I asked, looking around the large building. "You cold?" He smiled at me, his teeth practically sparkling. I nodded as he took of his sweater, giving it to me. "You didn't need to.." I mumbled, looking down. "What store do you wanna go to?" "Uhm, Forever 21?" He took my hand and walked to the store with me. I went over to the 'juniors' part of the store, walking away from Harry. I browsed through sweaters as Harry and Zayn conversated, Zayn looked quite pissed.

About thirty minutes later I had chosen two sweaters and two pairs of shorts with a light blue pair of TOMS. I watched as the cashier eyed Harry as if he was a piece of meat and she was a starving lion just waiting to be fed. "Erm, I just wanna go to one more store and then we can leave." I told him, putting my bags on my wrists. "Well I have to do some shopping myself, if thats ok?" He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "I don't care..." I answered him, walking with him over to Hot Topic.

I got a few pairs of jeans and 4 t-shirts. "Do you wanna get something to eat? I can hear your stomach dying all the way over here." Harry lets out a chuckle and pays for my things. "Sure, I'm starving." I give him a smile, ignoring Zayn's rude glances. "Oooh! They have Taco Bell here! Can we go? Pleaaase Harry?!" I begged, looking up at him. "You've never been there?" I shook my head. "Alright, lets go." I grinned, walking over quickly. "Potatoes and the Dorito Locos Taco thingy..please?" I told Harry when the cashier asked what we wanted. "Two Dorito Locos Tacos and a side of potatoes, please." He told the cashier, wrapping his hand around my waist as he noticed him staring. I giggled a little, his accent making the order sound funny. When they brought us the food Harry and I met Zayn at one of the tables.

Zayn had some girl with him, both of them sharing a salad. "So..Maddie, are you single?" Harry asked me. I let out a laugh. "Really? Do you really think I can I have a boyfriend when i'm in this business? Judging you Harry, judging you." I tell him, looking at him with a straight face. "Oh right, i'm sorry. Well would you like to be..not single?" He grinned at me. "Harry, no." Zayn interrupted the moment.


End file.
